Who Would Have Guessed?
by Lord Rekhyt
Summary: Challenge fic written for BiSciFiGuy. Finn and Puck find themselves in Lima at the same time a year after graduation, and decide to hang out together. But between playful arguments and an incident with a possum, things quickly develop into something more. Pinn.


_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Glee, and make no profit off of this.

_**Warnings: **_PuckFinn slash, and mild language. If you don't like it, don't read it. You have been warned.

_**This is for BiSciFiGuy... You're awesome, dude.**_

**Who Would Have Guessed?**

When asked, Finn would have to say that the point where his life turned around and became great was his breakup with Rachel Berry. Sure, it wasn't a happy time for him, but it led him to places he never would have considered before. Right after their breakup, he knew he couldn't remain in New York, and opted to head back to Lima, Ohio, and re-evaluate his plans for the future. The army was out of the question, and now Rachel and New York were, too, but he had never really wanted to stay there, if he was being honest. New York was and always would be Rachel's dream, and he had merely been a footnote in that. A trophy husband of sorts, if they had ever gotten married. Now, with the illustrious 'Finchel' over, Finn felt like he could finally breathe again and begin to sort out his head, get a grip on himself, and plan for a future that _he _wanted, not one where he was simply the man on Rachel Berry's arm.

When he arrived back in Lima, he could feel change in the air. He knew, deep down, that this was where he needed to be right now, and that it was here that he would decide what he wanted to do with himself. He returned to living with Burt and his mother, although he hoped it would only be a temporary arrangement, and the first thing he did was call his best friend, Puck to fill him in on everything that had happened in his life over the last few months.

"Dude, so you're back in Lima again? And no annoying Berry following you everywhere?" Puck asked at one point.

"Yeah, pretty much." Finn replied. "As much as I hate Lima, -"

"Dude, this is perfect!" Puck exclaimed. "I'm back in Lima too! We should hang out, man, it's been months."

Finn smiled at Puck's enthusiasm, and he guessed that L.A had been lonely. "That sounds great, man. How about we meet up tomorrow at McKinley and go from there?"

"Awesome." Puck replied. "See you tomorrow, then."

Finn was psyched to be seeing Puck again; he hadn't really spoken much with his best friend and wished he could have been there to help with the Finchel drama. He went to bed early that night, wanting it to be 'tomorrow' as soon as possible.

The weather was pleasantly sunny as Finn drove toward McKinley High in search of his best friend. He wondered to himself what the other man had been doing since they had graduated a few months ago, and to say that he was excited to see him was an understatement. He needed his best bud, someone he could talk to about anything and nothing at the same time, who would understand him effortlessly and, while not always able to give the best advice, would try anyway. Sure, he and Rachel were still friends and spoke over the phone often, but those conversations always turned awkward in record time. Likewise, he could always call Kurt and talk to him, but with Kurt having broken up with Blaine it was just as awkward. But Puck… things were always so easy with him. He always felt totally comfortable, and they could talk about anything while blasting aliens in video games. He had missed him a great deal since they had parted ways, so when he found out that Puck had returned to Lima he couldn't hide the happiness in his voice, and when Puck had suggested they hang out it was honestly the best thing he could have asked for since his return to the small, insignificant town. He pulled into the parking lot and hopped out of the car and onto the sunny asphalt with a smile, a flood of memories washing over him as he looked at the school. As he began walking, however, he saw one of the newer Glee club members, Blake or Jake or something, throw a banana at another kid, also a Glee newcomer. The brunette boy dodged the banana before he growled and jumped the first guy, fists flying as he yelled obscenities, but Finn didn't care. He wasn't there to break up fights. No, he was there to see his best friend. And possibly Mr Schue. Actually, now that he was thinking about it, he should probably see Schue first, since he'd forgotten to ask Puck where he was supposed to meet him. Mr Schue would most likely have seen Puck, so it was safe to bet that he could ask him.

With that thought in mind, Finn gave the two squabbling boys one final look of amusement and made his way toward Schue's office, hoping that his old Spanish teacher and Glee club director would be there. As luck would have it, he spotted him sitting behind his desk on a comfortable leather chair the moment he entered the room.

"Finn!" Mr Schue exclaimed happily. At the same time, Finn noticed something else behind Mr Schue's desk, or rather, _someone_, and that was Sam. The blonde was kneeled over, aimed towards Mr Schue, and his shoulders were jerking up and down while he did something that Finn couldn't see. A moment later, Finn's brain kicked into overdrive, and he paled considerably, almost retching at the thought of what was happening.

"Oh my g – um, I'm gonna go… supposed to meet Puck… I won't say… Bye."

As he turned away and bolted for the door, he heard Sam call out to him.

"He's in the choir room, Finn!"

A second later he was gone, racing down the grimy halls and wishing he could find some bleach for his brain. In Mr Schue's office, Sam finally managed to extract the large binder from his bag and handed it to the teacher.

"Here's the book report, Mr Schue."

Mr Schue nodded dumbly, staring at the door of his office with wide eyes.

"That's going to be a tough one to explain…"

By the time Finn reached the choir room, he realized that he'd probably be scarred for the rest of his life, and he wondered if Ms Pillsbury had a pamphlet for that. As he entered the familiar room, however, the thought was pushed away as he was tackled to the ground in a bear hug.

"Finn! Holy shit dude, how've you been?"

"Dude, you're crushing my ribs." Finn said with a laugh. "I still need to breathe."

Puck released him and sat back on his haunches, grinning broadly. Finn lifted himself up and returned the grin eagerly, looking his friend over. He was dressed in faded jeans and a tight black tank top, as opposed to the loose fitting jeans and baggy shirt Finn had chosen to wear. Also, his mohawk looked a little longer, too. Finn didn't know why, but all he could think of was that Puck looked _good_. No, he looked downright sexy. He felt a twitch below the waist and cringed mentally, willing the thoughts away before they landed him in trouble. He had always found Puck attractive, but now his mind and body seemed to clue into that more than he wanted them to at this point.

"So you're back in Lima too… What happened to your pool cleaning business?"

Puck shrugged his brawny, tanned shoulders, and the motion held Finn's gaze for a second longer than usual. "It didn't take off quite like I'd hoped, and as much as Lima really sucks, it's still home, you know? And on the up side, you're here now too! I couldn't pass up the opportunity to see my boy Finn Hudson again. How's the single life treating you?"

"There's a lot less screeching and drama." Finn admitted honestly, tearing his eyes away from his friend's impressive biceps. "So it's all good. Strangely, I'm not even that upset about losing Rachel. With her in New York and me having no clue what I want to do, there was too much pressure. Now I have some space to breathe, you know?"

Puck nodded sagely. "Berry was never gonna be the right girl for you. She was way too high maintenance for you, dude. You need someone that's more down to earth and actually get you. Berry's head was too far up in the clouds, caught up with her Broadway-mania."

"Tell me about it." Finn replied with a roll of his eyes. "Anyway, what do you wanna do? We could go to the Lima Bean for coffee? Or we could have lunch at Breadstix if you want."

"You asking me out on a date there, Hudson?" Puck asked with a smirk, getting to his feet and offering Finn a hand up. "Because you'd better believe that it takes something more than coffee at the Lima Bean or a cheap meal if you expect me to put out for you."

Finn rolled his eyes again, chuckling. "Yeah, you'd want a bottle of Jack and a pack of cigarettes."

This made Puck laugh again. "Let's just head to my place and play video games or something. Sound good?"

Finn nodded. "Yeah, sounds good to me."

"Holy… Finn? Is that really you? What are you doing here? I thought you were still in New York!"

Finn turned around and saw Blaine gaping at him.

"Hey Blaine." Finn greeted with a smile. He felt a little guilty that he was happy to see him, since he had cheated on his step-brother, but he and Blaine were still friends. Kurt would understand. Eventually. "Nah, I left New York after Rach and I broke up. How are you, dude?"

"I'm alright. How about you?"

Finn shrugged. "I'm pretty damn good, actually. How are things with Kurt?"

Blaine grimaced. "He's still not taking my calls. I really screwed up, didn't I?"

"Hang in there, Frodo Warbler." Puck told him, clapping him on the shoulder and receiving a deadpan look in return. "Now, I'm sorry to cut this short but my man Finn and I have an appointment with a video game console and a whole lot of junk food, so we'll have to do the catching up thing later."

Finn waved goodbye to Blaine as Puck placed his hands on Finn's shoulders, steering him from the room and into the bustling corridors of the school. They spotted a few familiar faces as they went, but didn't stop to speak to anyone. They got into Finn's car, since Puck had hitched a ride to the school with an acquaintance, and were soon heading to the Puckerman household. Finn wished the walk to the car had been longer; he enjoyed the feel of Puck's hands on him. Though it was admittedly strange that Puck's seemingly casual touch seemed to linger a little longer than usual, too.

Conversation was easy while they drove. Puck told him some things about how things had been in L.A, and Finn told him about the short amount of time he had spent in New York with Rachel and Kurt.

"And we went to this one restaurant," Finn was saying, talking about food to distract from where his thoughts were _really _going, which was Puck's lower regions, "where they had the most awesome apple pie. It was _so _good, and apple pie is the best pie ever."

Puck snorted. "No it isn't. The best is cherry pie dude, everyone knows that."

Finn frowned. "No it isn't. Cherry is too sweet. Apple is perfect. It has cinnamon and raisins and stuff."

"Cheery is better." Puck reiterated.

"Is not!"

"Yeah it is."

"Apple!"

"Cherry, dude. Cherry."

"Whatever, dude." Finn huffed, his eyes on the road while he pouted. "Apple is better and you know it."

After a moment of silence, Finn spoke again. "Um, do you know what's going on between Schue and Sam?"

"What do you mean?" Puck asked curiously, turning his gaze from the window and focusing on Finn as he spoke. Had Finn been able to pay attention to Puck rather than his driving, he would have noticed the way that Puck watched his lips with rapt attention.

Finn quickly explained the scene he had walked in on in Schue's office, and Puck immediately cracked up laughing. "Oh, man, I didn't know Sam played for that team. See, told you cherry's the best. Sam's getting his popped."

Finn's face began to color at those words. "He wasn't a virgin, you know."

"No, but he's sleeping with another dude. And that's basically like losing his virginity in another way."

Finn considered his friend's words before shrugging. He pulled into Puck's driveway and they headed into the house. Puck made a beeline for the kitchen, and Finn followed after him casually.

"Think fast." Puck said, throwing an apple across the kitchen to him. Finn caught it deftly, and smiled at Puck as he tossed a peach into the air and caught it one handed before biting into it with relish.

"Video games first or a movie?"

"Video games." Finn decided. "It's been a while since I last played Call of Duty."

With a nod, Puck led the way to his bedroom. When Finn entered it was exactly how he remembered it. He didn't know why it surprised so much; it had only been a few months. But there were still posters hung up on the wall, clothes strewn across the floor, the bed unmade, and the whole place still smelled like Puck. And while Finn never minded the smell before, and hadn't paid it much attention in the past, today he found it sexy as hell for some reason.

"Dude, don't just stand there, grab a remote and lets play." Puck told him, sitting down on the bed and turning his Xbox on. Finn sat beside him, their legs brushing against each other every so often and their arms bumping one another. Finn enjoyed these moments when their bodies touched. It was assurance that Puck was really there, and it sent sparks that felt like electricity coursing through him with each bump or nudge.

They sat in comfortable silence for a long time, playing games and enjoying each other's company. Neither boy noticed the sun setting outside the window, and when they did Puck merely shrugged.

"Wanna spend the night?"

Finn readily agreed, not wanting to leave, and called his mother to let her know where he was. He could hear Puck rummaging around behind him while he spoke to his mom, but he ignored it as best he could until he was done.

"Okay, she knows where I'll be for the night." Finn said as he hung up. He turned around to face his friend, and a second later he screamed like a girl and jumped backwards through the air, landing on Puck's bed and scurrying back until he was against the wall.

"Puck, what the _hell_ is that thing?"

Between his laughter Puck tried to formulate words, but he failed miserably, leaving Finn to glare at the, the _thing _he was holding.

It was a large rodent of some sort, that much he knew, but he didn't know why Puck had it. Or why he was holding it. Or why it was dead.

"It's a possum, dude." Puck told him, still chortling and looking far more amused than he should. "I got it at the taxidermist. It's pretty badass."

"It's freaky!" Finn said vehemently, still trying to back away from the thing.

"This little guy?" Puck asked, turning it to face him, "Nah, he's awesome. I named him Ozzy."

"Whatever, dude, get it away from me." Finn insisted. Puck laughed and placed the stuffed possum on his desk. Finn stood up again from the bed, still eyeing the thing warily, and Puck laughed again.

"What do you have against Ozzy, huh?"

Finn shot him a dark glare. "I'm going to the bathroom."

"Why, did you piss yourself?" Puck asked with a smirk.

"Almost, you asshole." Finn retorted. "I'll be back in a second."

He walked down the hall and into the brightly lit bathroom. After relieving himself, he washed his hands and splashed some cold water on his face, trying _not _to think about how adorable Puck looked when he was laughing, before returning to Puck's room. Puck wasn't there, and nor was Ozzy the Unfortunate Possum, so Finn instantly suspected foul play. He glanced around the room, checking for where Puck may be hiding, but there was no obvious sign. Nothing behind the dark blue curtains, no one under the bed, and Finn wasn't brave enough to check inside the closet for him, so he simply stood in the centre of the room and waited for the inevitable.

"My mom says I can't leave Ozzy in the living room, so I had to bring him back up here." Puck said from directly behind him, frowning at the stuffed possum. Finn screamed again, flailing away from the dead animal.

Puck rolled his eyes and crossed the room, placing the possum inside his cupboard and turning back to Finn.

"Dude, chill. It's not like it can bite or anything."

Finn crossed his arms over his chest and let out a huff or air. "You nearly scared the pants off of me."

A strange, almost hungry look passed over Puck's face, and for a second he seemed to be thinking hard about something. The moment passed, and his expression fell into a seductive smirk as he sauntered closer to Finn, invading his personal space.

"Is that what it takes to get you naked, Hudson?" he asked huskily, fingertips dancing lightly over his waist. "Scaring you?"

He leaned closer, his lips only centimetres away from the side of Finn's head, and the taller man could feel his hot breath on the shell of his ear.

"Boo." Puck whispered, his clever hands ghosting over the buckle of Finn's belt and deftly undoing it, letting it hang loosely from the loops of his pants. Finn's breathing sped up, and he found that he couldn't move away, but more importantly, he didn't _want _to move away from Puck. Instead he stood there, hands hovering above Puck's, and wanting the man to continue. After a second, during which he gauged Finn's reaction, Puck slid the belt free and let it drop to the floor with a loud clang that was only partially muffled by the thin carpet.

"You want me naked?" Finn stammered out shakily, his breathing uneven and his pupils dilated like a cats.

"Do you want me to want you naked?" Puck countered, his lips almost touching Finn's own.

"Maybe?" Finn replied uncertainly, leaning forward unconsciously and brushing their lips together. Pucks hands came to rest on roughly on Finn's hips, and Finn's arms snaked their way around Pucks midriff. For a second, or maybe several painfully long minutes, Finn couldn't tell, their lips touch each other so lightly that he couldn't be certain if there was any actual contact. Then Puck closed the small gap and pressed their mouths together firmly, his tongue pushing Finn's lips apart and exploring the newfound cavern of its own accord. As their tongues battled for dominance, Finn let out an moan he hadn't realized he'd been keeping in, which only seemed to encourage Puck further, making him press the length of their bodies together. Finn could feel Puck's erection against his thigh, simultaneously making him aware of his own harness and increasing it tenfold.

That is, until Finn's phone rang.

"Damn it," he muttered, pulling away from Puck's skilled lips. "It might be my mom."

Puck didn't move away from him, keeping their bodies touching all over and simply moved his lips to Finn's neck without comment, leaving a trail of soft, gentle kisses along his cheek and jaw.

"Hello?" Finn said unsteadily into the device once he got it to his ear, not even bothering to check the Caller ID.

"Finn! Oh my gosh, you won't _believe _what happened!"

"Rachel?" Finn inquired, a bit annoyed that she had to interrupt him while he was discovering this whole new side of himself. He chanced a glance at Puck, whose eyes twinkled with mischief when he heard Rachel's name.

"Of course it's me, who else would it be?" Finn frowned at that. She made it sound like he had no one else in his life. "Anyway, earlier today I got a call about a role in an off-Broadway production of The Sound of Music, and they want me to audition for the lead! Can you believe it?"

"I – That's g-good." Finn stuttered, feeling Pucks hands sliding under his shirt as the mohawked male ground against his leg softly.

"Finn, is everything okay?" Rachel asked seriously.

"Everything's f-fine Rach." Finn ground out as Puck's fingers ghosted over his nipples with a series of brushes and pinches. "I'm proud of – oh god – proud of you."

There was silence for a second, then Rachel's voice returned, stern and cold.

"What are you doing, Finn?"

"Not doing – ah! – anything. I'm just busy playing video games and – ugh! – thinking about stuff – fuck... – I've gotta go."

"Finn, I –"

"Yeah. Good luck. Break a neck. Or leg. Or whatever it is you're supposed to break. –Shit, that feels really good –"

"Finn Hudson –!"

"Bye Rachel." Finn said, ending the call and tossing his phone onto Puck's desk.

Puck chuckled, slowly dragging his hand across Finn's abdomen and toward his groin. "Did you just hang up on Rachel Berry?"

"Shut up, Puckerman, and – Oh fuck yes!" Finn began moaning in earnest as Puck palmed him roughly through his jeans. "Fuck, Puck, when did you get this good at doing this? To guys?"

Puck shrugged. "Honestly? I haven't before now. It's just you I want to do this to."

Finn nodded dumbly and returned the favour, and before too long his eyes snapped open.

"Think of the mailman." He murmured out loud. "Think of the mailman."

Knowing what was happening, Puck removed his hand and let Finn catch his bearings again, not wanting things to be over so fast.

"How about thinking of me, dressed up like the mailman, and delivering a large package for you?" he asked with a devilish smirk. Finn's eyes almost rolled into the back of his head at the thought, and he grabbed Puck and forced them onto the bed, pulling off their clothing with gusto.

"Clam down there, tiger." Puck told him, though he couldn't deny that he was loving every second of it. Especially when Finn was on top of him and their members were squeezed between them.

"How far?" Finn asked suddenly, his voice breathy and his gaze unfocused.

"How far do I wanna take this?" Puck questioned, his own focus not much better. "I wanna go all the way. But if you don't, then –"

"I do." Finn said instantly, pressing their lips together once more before pulling away. "Condoms? Lube?"

"Top drawer." Puck told him, his eyes raking Finn's body as the taller man reached over to retrieve the items. "How do you want to do this? I mean, I'm no expert, but I know how it works more or less. Do you wanna be on top? Or do you wanna ride Puckzilla like a pornstar?"

Finn's eyes widened comically as Puck said this, his eyes instantly drawn to Puck's length, and he gulped.

"I wanna ride you." He whispered with a desperate edge to his voice. Puck grinned at his lusty friend and gave his hips a light thrust upward. Finn's eyes widened even further, and he squeezed the bottle of lube a little too hard, making the lid pop off and squirt some of the translucent red liquid onto his chest and hair.

"Oh shit." Finn muttered, going red. "Just my luck."

Puck laughed softly and ran his fingertips though the lubricant before bringing it to his lips and licking them clean.

"Told you cherry is the best." He murmured seductively. Finn swiped up some of the liquid and gave it a tentative sniff, then chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Great, I'm going to smell like cheery scented lube." He paused for a second before adding, "And apple would have been better."

"Apple could never smell as hot as you do right now." Puck told him, drawing him closer and kissing him deeply.

It was the early hours of the morning when they finally parted from one another, breathless and sated.

"That was…" Finn said.

"Yeah, it was…" Puck replied, one arm still around Finn's shoulders.

"Did it, um, mean anything? To you?"

Puck considered the question for a moment. "Do you want it to mean something? Because it could, if you wanted… We could be, you know, together. Or whatever."

Finn's eyes brightened at that. "You'd be okay with that?"

Puck nodded. "Yeah. And, um, we'd be exclusive, too. No more sleeping around."

Finn smiled softly. "I want it to mean something, then." He told Puck. "And I want to be together. Or whatever."

Puck returned the smile and kissed Finn lightly. "Who would've guessed, huh? The two hottest football studs in McKinley's history hooking up."

Finn rested his head on Puck's chest contently, a goofy smile plastered to his face. "Who would have guessed?"

Exactly a year later, Finn received a gift from Puck. Or rather, two gifts. A cherry pie and a bottle of cherry scented lube.

"Which do you want first, babe?" he asked with a horny smirk, his hands on Finn's shoulders.

The pie was forgotten within seconds. Mainly because of the lube and the implied promise that came with it, but also because Finn would have preferred apple.

**The End**


End file.
